


Cops and Lies. (An L.A Noire fanfiction.)

by QuietAlias



Category: L.A Noire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're blackmailed into getting married to the worst person you've ever met? Not only that, the day in age - divorce is highly frowned upon. Not like he'd ever let you leave. No, he has too many connections for you to even want to try. Day in and day out, it's the same. You cook and clean. He works and the occasional time, shows you the back of his hand. </p><p>There's nothing you can do, Carolyn Leeanne Lewis. </p><p>Oh, I'm sorry. </p><p>I mean, Carolyn Leeanne Earle.</p><p>Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An exasperated sigh leaves my throat as I lean my arm against the counter top; I’m in the kitchen – as Roy says ‘where I belong’. I’m making his dinner. Roy likes coming home to a hot meal. He also likes coming home to a glass of Scotch. He likes when I abide everything he tells me to do. He likes a lot of things, which I don’t always fully agree to. I flip the corn-beef fritter over again, he has expensive tastes. From his clothing, to what he eats… Oh, and he likes to pick out what I wear. In case I ever needed to go down to the station during an emergency. Or if he ever brings company home, what I’m wearing will _never_ embarrass him. All of pieces of our clothing cost around $200 for every dress and or suit. I’m not allowed to wear pants. Women are meant to wear dresses. My hair is always up in a way he seems to like; I have long, raven colored hair. He likes my hair long because of the style he likes; my bangs are all curled into a mediums sized curl on the top of my head – the end of the curl resting on my forehead. As for the rest, I have to curl it lightly, just so it waves on both sides. The hair on the right side is always tucked behind my ear.

I set his plate down on his side, and go to grab his glass of Scotch from the table. While I’m over there, I take this stupid apron off. Roy doesn’t want any spots on my clothing, since he has to pay for all of it. Before I can set it down, I hear the front door open. He’s laughing; who is he talking to? My lips bend into my fraudulent smile that I’ve perfected. It seems genuine now.  Roy comes into the kitchen, grabs his glass and wraps an arm around my waist. “Cole, I want you to meet my wife, Carolyn.”

My ears burn every time he calls me his wife, but I still keep my smile. “Nice to meet you, Carolyn,” he holds his hand out, but Roy pushes it down. Can’t tell whether it was because he doesn’t like other men touching me, or because I’m a woman – either way, I don’t question it. I’ve never heard Roy speak of Cole before.

“Is Cole staying for dinner?” I try to inch out of Roy’s grasp, but it doesn’t work.

“Nah, he has a missus himself to get to,” Roy shoots him a look, pretty much saying even if he did want to stay, he wasn’t going to.

“Right, it was nice meeting you Carolyn.” Cole turns around, letting himself out of the door.

I follow Roy into the dining room, and he takes a drink from his Scotch. He sits down, rubbing his hands together, “Looks great, Carol.”

Sighing, I sit down across from him. “I’m glad you think so…”

“Something wrong?”

I know the answer to that, there’s a lot wrong – but I can’t ever point them out to him. Roy’s the kind of guy if I tried leaving, he’d bring someone he hated home, and would blow his brains out all over the carpet. Then say I did it. Who would question him? He’s a cop. He’s hit me before too, to put me back in my place when I mouthed off to him. “No, nothing’s wrong, Roy.”

“Are you sure,” he puts a fork full of food into his mouth, “you know, you can tell me anything.”

“I’m just tired of being cramped in this house all day,” I push a green bean around on my plate, “All I do is sit here, listening to the radio or watching TV. There are only two of us; we don’t make that big of a mess.”

Roy sets his fork down, “What would you do if you left the house, Carolyn?” He stands up and walks over to me. His hands wrap around my shoulders, “Maybe slip back into the same crowd you were in before? Get picked up for helping a morphine smuggler?”

I stand up, pulling out of his reach. “You know that wasn’t what happened, Roy.”

“Are you arguing with me, Lyn?”

“I’m not arguing, I’m pointing out the truth. Something you’ve seem to have forgotten.”

“Is that so?” He stops in front of me, his eyes staring down into mine.

I take a step back, “You know I wasn’t doing anything there, besides being made a patsy of.”

He grabs my arm, yanking me towards him. “Exactly, you moron,” he grabs my jaw with his other hand, “Without me protecting you, another guy could make you a patsy. This time instead of the LAPD finding you, it could be another lowlife and he’ll put a bullet in your head.” I don’t say anything; I just turn my head to get my jaw out of his hand. He waits for me to say something, but I don’t. In a way, he is right. “That’s what I thought,” at the end of his sentence, he pushes me. I trip over the back of my dress and fall onto my back. “Now, get out of my sight.”

I stand up, and walk out to the backyard. Places my forearms against the rail of the porch and let the tears stream my face. I’m so sick of being his prisoner. His wife. Whatever you want to call this. Roy is such an unbelievable asshole. I’m able to cry for a few minutes, but then the back door opens. Roy wraps his arms around my waist, and places his chin against my shoulder. He always does this. He’s abusive and then he apologizes and says he doesn’t mean it. That he had a tough day at work today. That the doctors need to be locked up so he could come home early to spend time with me. Like he’d even come home early if he had a half day. “Yes, Roy?” My voice is broken, just like my life.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Today was just a long day; I didn’t mean any of that.”

Just like every time before, “Its fine, Roy. I forgive you.”

“I love you, Carolyn.”

Roy never says he loves me in front of people, its only when we’re alone that he does. I turn around to straighten the front of my dress, “I love you too, Roy.”

He smiles a places his lips against mine, and I always kiss him back. Every day, no matter what happens, I always kiss him back. “I really like the style of this dress on you, this weekend we’ll go down to D'Assine’s and get you a new dress like this one, alright?” His smile is so crooked, just like he is.

I nod slowly, “That would be nice.”

Roy entwines his fingers with mine, and starts to pull me back inside. He always buys me something expensive after he hits me. Dresses, jewelry – sometimes he’ll take me to the Blue Room and I’m allowed to drink. This is my life. My sad little life, as Roy’s Rapunzel.


	2. Fraudulent Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago, it was different.  
> Two years ago, I would protect him.  
> Two years ago, I was blind.

** -Two Years Ago- **

Just like usual during the day, I’m on the couch – listening to the radio with a book in my hand.  Roy is at work, and I’m never allowed to leave without him. He’s afraid I’ll leave him if I do. There’s a knock at the door, which is extremely strange. I straighten out my dress while walking towards the door and I open it. There’s two detective standing on my doorway. “Yes?”

“Hello ma’am, I’m Detective Sanders and this is Detective Keaton. Is Roy Earle home?”

I shake my head, “Roy is at work, he’s never home during the day.”

“Ah, okay,” Sanders is looking around in our house,’ “mind if we come in to ask you a few questions?”

“May I ask why?” I shut the door slightly when they try to come in.

“It’s believed that Detective Earle has been involved in some illegal betting and taking bribes from a few big named crooks… we’re investigating him.”

My heart beat quickens, “O-oh…” I step back, “We can talk in the living room.”

They take a seat on the couch, and I sit in Roy’s chair in the corner. They look at the newspaper on the table, and my book. “Sorry, if we’re disturbing you, miss,” Keaton pulls a notepad out of his jacket pocket, “Your name, for the record.”

“Carolyn Earle.”

“Miss Earle, have you been noticing your husband acting strange?”

I know these detectives, they’re Roy’s friends. I smile politely, “Roy never acts out the ordinary. He comes home from work, drinks a glass of Scotch with dinner. Then we sit on the couch for a while, and he tells me what he can about his day. After that, we go to bed together. That’s how’s it has been since we married.”

“I noticed you don’t have any wedding pictures up, mind explaining?”

“Our wedding pictures were destroyed in a fire, Detective.”

“Has your husband ever mentioned a Mickey Cohen?”

“Says he’s a dirt-bag that you’ve guys have been trying to get enough evidence on to arrest.”

“But he buys from his store.”

I shrug, “That’s his business. I’m just his wife, he doesn’t tell me much.”

Sanders leans forward, “I think you’re lying, Missus Earle.”

“What evidence do you have to back it up?”

“Well, um…” Keaton flips through his notes.

“You know how Roy is, he wouldn’t let me in on anything he was doing illegally,” I stand up, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, I need to start cooking his dinner.”

“We have a few—“

“I really do not care,” I open the door, but Roy comes barging in when I do.

“What are you two assholes doing here?” He looks at me, “What do they want?”

I grab Roy’s hand, “They were asking me if I knew about you doing illegal things. Which you haven’t, since you come right home after work. Every night.” I’m lying through my teeth and he knows it.

“Yeah, I told you guys,” His grip on my hand tightens.

“Now, please,” I gesture towards the door, “Get out of our house before I call your Captain for hassling me.”

“We were not hassling you,” Sanders snaps.

I stare at him, my eyes watering. I hug Roy tightly, crying into his chest. “Roy, these detectives kept on trying to make me lie so they could say you were doing illegal things, just so they could look good.” I sob loudly.

Roy is smiling smugly at them, “Look at her face, who’s going to call her liar?”

“So, your wife is trained like a show dog?” Keaton puts his notepad away.

I wipe my eyes, “No, dirt-bags aren’t going to come in to the house my husband works really hard to give me, accusing him of doing things that he doesn’t. He’s out on those streets, working cases that could get him killed – just so he can take care of me like a real man should. Unlike you two little roaches. Get out! Now!”  I point at the door.

Sanders draws his hand back to slap me, but Roy pulls me behind him. “You lay one hand on her, and it will be the biggest mistake of your life.”

After a few empty threats, the two men leave our house. I tuck my hair behind my ear, “What was all that about?”

“Them blowing smoke out of their asses,” he holds me close, “that was amazing, sweetlips.”

“If you say so, Roy.”

“No, I mean it.” he walks me towards the door; “You and I are going to the Blue Room. You earned it, baby.”

My lips curl into a smile; I can’t believe he’s going to take me to the Blue Room. Somewhere when I have to take a punch from him to get to. “You really mean it, Roy?”

“Yeah, babe,” Roy opens the car door for me, “All of that was amazing, putting those little assholes in their place. On the way to the Blue Room, we’ll pick you up a necklace for your dress. To doll you up a little.”

“Oh, Roy!” I wrap my arms around him when he sits down, “Thank you!”

“No problem, doll.”

** -Present Day- **

That was before Roy got really bad with this personality. That was when I still kind of genuinely loved him, and who he was. That night was great. He got me this big, emerald necklace for my green dress. Then he bought me whatever I wanted at the Blue Room, and he let me drink. I would give anything for a night like that again.


	3. Saturday Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dress for Carol.
> 
> A new idea for Roy.

It’s Saturday, and Roy is keeping his promise to take me to the dress store. We’re about a mile from it, and it’s been a quiet ride. I don’t really talk that much around him, so I don’t ever say anything wrong. At a red light, he places a hand on my knee. Doesn’t say anything, but he looks over at me. Probably waiting for me to say something, I’m guessing. I glance over at him, “Yes, Roy?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet lately. Usually, I can’t get you to shut up.” Roy places both of his hands back on the wheel when the light turns green.

“I just don’t have anything to say… I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t say anything back to it; he just shakes his head once. He pulls up in front of D’Assine’s and stops the car. I let myself out of my side, going straight to his side. He wraps his arm tightly around my waist. Roy is very protective when we’re out and about. No guy is allowed to touch me, or even look at me in a way he doesn’t like. Once, when walking into a restaurant, some man gave me a quick look over. Within an instant, Roy had his gun in his face. Stating that he would take him down if he ever looked at me like that again, without any thought. I know he’d do it too. We walk into the dress shop, and all these men were looking at a model. Their wives didn’t look very happy, and I was expecting Roy to go see what they were all looking at. He’s just chuckling in his throat as he leads me to the desk, “Guys just can’t control themselves.”

Celia Stanley is the owner of the shop, she recognizes us immediately. She stands up with a smile, “Welcome Roy and Carolyn. What might I interest in you today?” She’s looking me over, looking for bruise of some sort. It doesn’t take a keen eye to see that he brings me here when he pops his top. No one would dare call him out on it though.

Roy smiles, “Something elegant – we’re going to be meeting friends at the Blue Room tonight.”  

This is the first I heard of it, and I look at him. Celia nods, “Any particular colors?”

Today, Roy is wearing a flashy white suit. He had just bought it a few days ago, and you were able to tell it was expensive. The tie was black, and so were the buttons. He’s wearing it today because he doesn’t have work, so he doesn’t have to worry about getting blood or dirt on it, “Maybe something to match me, eh?”

“Alright, give me a minute,” She disappears into the back room.

“Roy, who are we meeting?” I pull away from him.

“Phelps and his partner, Bekowsky. I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it, sweetheart.”

“I don’t, I just didn’t know about it.” I glance up, and Celia is gesturing for me to come back.

Roy starts to follow, but Celia stops it. “I’m sorry; I just need Carolyn right now, Roy. I’ll let you back in a few minutes.” I know Roy isn’t happy about being told he couldn’t come back with me. Probably because he can’t watch me, or what I say. She hands me this beautiful, silky white dress. It has about five thin layers of fabric, and it just feels so light. She knows that Roy spends a lot of money on me, and she grabs dresses above $200. Because Roy will pay no less for my clothing, that’s just how he’s always been with me.

I take off the dress I came in with, and it slides onto the ground. I slip on the new dress, and I position it properly – it fits my body perfectly. I’m a very curvy woman, and Roy loves it. My chest is bigger than most women, and so is my bottom. I fix the small, thin straps on my shoulders and she hands me an over jacket.  It’s a white matching jacket; the cuffs of it are black, along with the buttons and the neck line. There are only four buttons on the jacket, in two rows. It barely reaches my hips, and the sleeves barely go past my elbows. I look in the mirror, and I look gorgeous. I always look gorgeous, and Roy makes sure I know. “Would you like me to get Roy?”

I nod slowly, “Yes, please.”

About a minute later, Roy comes walking in. He stands behind me, holding my waist with his hands. “What do you think, doll?”

I place my hands on his own, “I really like it, Roy.”

“How much?”

Celia clears her throat, “The dress is two-hundred and the jacket is eighty.”

“We’ll take it.”

-That Night- 

Roy escorts me to a table; I recognize Cole – but not the other two. He pulls out my chair, and I sit down. He takes a seat directly next to mine, “How’s it going, boys?”

“Fine,” Cole’s voice is gentle, “How are you and Carol?”

“We’re doing fine,” Roy answers for me. He always does.

“Okay… This is Stefan and Rusty – some old partners of mine.”

“Nice to meet you,” I smile politely.

“So, who’s this pretty lady?” Stefan asks nicely.

Roy scoots closer to me, “This is my wife, Carolyn.”

“How’d a woman like you end up with an asshole like Roy?” Rusty jokingly asks. At least, I think he was joking.

I wait for Roy to answer for me, but he wants me to answer. “Well…,” I can’t think of anything, “Roy may come off as a jerk—“

“Asshole.” Rusty corrects.

“Yes, an… asshole, but he isn’t like that with me. I love him because he treats me nice and takes care of me.”

“How’d you two meet?” Cole quickly changes this subject before Rusty can make another comment towards it.

“It was before Roy was a part of Vice, he used to be my neighbor. He was friendly—“

“Roy? Friendly? On what planet?” Another man sits down next to Roy, and I know him. Detective John Jackson, a close friend of Roy’s.

“Oh, shut up, John.” Roy pushes him and he falls out of his chair.

“Anyway, he was friendly to me. We didn’t speak for a long time after he joined Vice, but we ran into each other in a Diner. We sat and caught up with each other. Then the next thing I know, a year or so later – there’s a ring on my finger.” All of which was true, but he took me to a Diner to discuss the ultimatum.

“Yeah,” Roy grins, putting his arms around my shoulders. “Ain’t she a catch, though?”

“If we say she’s gorgeous, are you going to take us out back and teach us a lesson?” John laughs.

“No, because it’s true. Carolyn’s beautiful enough to be a pin up girl. Though, I’d never let her do that, but she could be.” Roy looks over at the stage; Elsa – the woman who sings here – is up there. “Unlike that junkie.”

A waitress comes to take our order, the rest of the men order some kind of Alcoholic drink and I just get a coke. Roy told me he didn’t want me drinking tonight, and I don’t really care. I don’t feel like it tonight. “So, you two have any kids?” Cole breaks the silence.

I shake my head quickly, “No, we don’t.”

“Why not?”

Roy clears his throat, “Just hasn’t happened yet.”

“You two have sex, right?” Rusty is eating a piece of bread.

My face turns red, and my face feels really hot. Roy laughs at me slightly, “Yes, we do. She’s just never gotten pregnant.”

“Maybe you two should try,” John looks at us, “I mean, having a kid would occupy her when you’re not around.”

I have a feeling Roy has told John the truth about us, and I hate it. I see a light bulb go on above Roy’s head, I was just complaining about being bored at home. If I push out a kid, I’ll have something to do. Not only that, Roy will look like a family man. Which could help him in the long run. “It’ll happen when it happens,” I sputter out quickly.

Before anyone can question why I was so quick to defend, the waitress comes back with our drinks. I stick a straw in mine and I just sip from it. The men are talking about cases, their day and things like that. I grip the straw in between the tips of my index finger and thumb. An hour or so passes, and Roy is tipsy. They’re all tipsy. I sigh heavily, pulling away from him as he leans on me. “Carolyn, Cole and I caught this really sick guy today,” he pulls me close and I can smell the Alcohol on his breath.

“Really now?”

“Yeah, he was sticking a camera up women’s skirts and taking pictures.”

“That is sick.”

“If he had done that to you, I would’ve shot him then and there.” Roy sits up when Elsa starts singing “A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square” by Vera Lynn. He likes this song. He stands up, my hand in his. “C’mon,” he leads me to the dance floor. He usually gets like this when he’s tipsy; he becomes the man I did used to love. Roy holds me close to him, my head on his chest as we sway back and forth. I listen to his heartbeat more than the song. There are days when I think I still love Roy, but then he proves me wrong every time. “Carolyn?”

My arms are wrapped around him, “Yes?”

“I know I’ve been a bigger asshole to you than normal lately, and I just wanted to apologize again. I never mean it, you know that, right?”

I look up at him, before standing on my tip-toes. I kiss his cheek, “Yes, I know, Roy.”

He’s holding my hand, and we’re still swaying to the song. There are moments when Roy acts like who he was before he joined Vice. When he’s tipsy or when we’re home alone. We’ll be sitting on the couch, and I’ll cuddle up to him. He'll play with my hair as we talk about small things, or nothing at all. That's the best times of my life, which isn't all that... good.

His heart gently beats against his chest and into my ear. After the song ends, we walk back to the table. “We’re going to head home; I’ll see you assholes on Monday.” Roy grabs my jacket, and instead of throwing it at me – he holds it up for me to slip on. I pull it on, his arm automatically wraps around my shoulders. He escorts me out of the club, and I feel him put the keys in my hand, “As a Detective, I can’t get in trouble for running over something I’m not supposed to.”

I nod as I slide into the driver’s seat, and Roy gets in. He places his head against the back of the seat, and I start up the car. Roy rarely lets me drive his car; then again, I’m rarely out of the house. I take the long way home so I can truly enjoy the night. It’s slightly warm out, the moon is bright. Sadly, we don’t live that far away from the Blue Room. Even the long way home is only five minutes away. Pulling into the drive way, Roy gets out as soon as I come to a stop. He doesn’t stop to get me, he just goes straight inside. Sighing, I lock the car after putting the roof up. I wonder why Roy is in such a hurry to get inside. He’s not in the living room, so I guess he already went to bed.

Going straight to the backroom, I place the jacket on a hanger. Letting my dress slide off of me, I pick it up and set it on the table in the corner. Next thing I know, I feel Roy’s arms wrapped around me. “Roy?”

He’s kissing my neck, “I remembered how beautiful you are tonight…”

I place hands on his forearms, Roy is muscular and lightly hairy on his arms. “What do you mean?”

“Come on,” he pulls me out of the room. We go up the stairs; he’s leading me the entire way. His lips never leave me neck. This isn’t like Roy. We go into the bedroom, and he pulls me down with him. I just hope this doesn’t have anything to do with the children conversation from earlier. It probably does.


	4. Never Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago it spiraled out of control.
> 
> Three years ago, I had the chance to try to leave.
> 
> Three years ago... I faltered and failed.

-Three Years Ago-

My old friend, Janice, is in the living room with me. She’s knows the truth about Roy and I, since she was part of the bargain. She was there with me that night, with three other friends of ours. We’re sipping on Scotch, Roy’s Scotch. If he came home right now, he’d freak. Janice is the woman that talks me into doing the stupid stuff I get in trouble for. She’s the one that got me to go with her that night, but we’re still friends. “I can’t believe this is still going on,” Janice sips, “I thought he’d be tired of you by now.”

My nose turns up slightly, “Well, he isn’t.”

“How about you and I go out on the town?” She grabs the bag she brought with her. Janice dresses… provocatively. Roy says she’s a whore, and nothing more than that. She pulls out this short black dress, with matching black pumps. I marvel at the dress, I can’t wear things like that. “Let’s get you out of that giant curtain.”

I stand up, setting my glass down. Janice holds the dress up to me, it stops mid-thigh. “Janice, I can’t wear this. It’s too revealing. Men will think I’m easy.”

“Who cares what men think?” She shoves the dress to me, “I got this from my closet. Go change.”

My hand wraps around one of the straps to the dress, and I walk into the bathroom. I slide the dress that Roy bought me, and it just lays there on the floor. Pulling the new dress over my head, I pull it down. It’s really snug. I stare at myself in the mirror; it squeezes my chest and my sides. Roy always mentioned about how I could be a pin-up girl. The door opens, “Janice!”

“You look great!” She starts pulling my hair back into a bun. She puts it back into a high bun, and takes my bangs – placing them in the middle of my forehead. Her hand jerks my jaw to look at her, and she starts putting make-up on my face. I don’t like wearing make-up. Roy certainly doesn’t like me wearing make-up either. He’s going to yell at me louder than ever. “There we go, Roy will never recognize you.”

She turns me towards the mirror, and I don’t know who the hell I’m looking at. I look like, what Roy would call a whore. Why am I constantly thinking about Roy? I sigh, “Alright, where are we going?”

“To hang out with Jack and Roger.” She’s pulling me out of the house.

“I thought they were in jail.”

“They got out a few days ago, Will is still in there.”

I climb in the passenger seat of her black, 1943 Dodge. She pulls out of the drive way, “Janice, I really don’t know about this.”

“Quit worrying about Roy, and just enjoy yourself,” Janice flips her chestnut brown hair, “he’ll never know. If he asks where you were, you and I were hanging out together.”

“The outfit?”

“I’ll think of that later.”

Janice pulls to a stop in front of a diner, and the guys get in the back. “Hey Janice and Carolyn. How are you two lovely ladies doing?” Jack asks, smiling.

“Besides her worrying about Roy, splendid.” Janice peels back onto the street.

“Roy? That asshole cop that put us away?” Roger leans forward to look at me, “You datin’ that piece of shit?”

I roll my eyes, “Sort of.”

“What happened to us, baby?” His hands grip my shoulders on separate sides of the seat, “Gone for a few years and we’re done?”

“We were never anything, Roger. You just thought we were.”

“So, the sex was nothing?”

“Exactly, besides, that’s the past. I’m stuck with Roy now.”

“Dump the little cocksucker,” Jack argues, “Get rid of him.”

“She can’t,” Janice explains, “The reason why you guys didn’t do the four years, why she and I didn’t go to jail is because she struck a deal with that crooked douchebag.”

“So, you date the cop and we stay out of jail?” Jack places a hand on my shoulder, “Sorry for you.”

It’s about seven at night, and Janice said we were finally heading home. She pulls into the parking-lot of the Blue Room. “Janice, you said you were taking me home.”

“Let’s just stay here a little while,” Her arm wraps around mine, “it’ll be fun.”

“But Roy hangs out here.”

“He won’t notice you, even if he is here.”

I sigh, reluctantly walking in with them. We get a table in the back so no one can see us, the guys order straight Whiskey, Janice orders a Pink Lady Cocktail and I order a Tom Collins. “Ah, just like old times,” Roger leans back in his chair, drink in hand.

“It’s been too long since we’ve all done this. It’s just kind of empty without Will, you know?” Jack sips from his glass.

“Yeah… just wish all of that never happened. Why’d he have to get caught up in the heroin game?” Janice stares at her drink.

I didn’t really know Will all that well, so I stay quiet. My eyes keep looking around; I don’t want to be caught by Roy. He’d notice I’m not at home by now, I bet he’s looking for me. I think I see two of his friends across the room, but I don’t look over. Janice is right, he won’t notice me. I’m not dressed how I usually do. We all start laughing loudly, and talking about old times. My laughter is cut short, because I see Roy come barging in. He goes straight over to his friends, “Janice, we need to go.” I stand up and start heading for the backdoor. The three of them follow after me, of course.

“I think I saw your boyfriend tailing us with two of his goons.” Jack mentions.

My stomach is tying in knots, I don’t know if it’s the drink or the fact that Roy knows I’m not at home. We’re cut off at the end of the alley way by his friend, Sanders. I turn around, Roy shoves Jack and Keaton shoves Roger. Both of them hit the floor, “Get up, and we put you back down.” Roy sounds pissed.

“You can’t keep her locked up all day,” Janice tries to defend me.

“I didn’t ask you, you dumb broad.” Roy shoves Janice out of the way, and he stands there staring at me. He grabs my arm, yanking me towards Janice. “Are you trying to make her look like a whore? Just like you?”

“She looks gorgeous. She doesn’t look like a whore.”

“You made her look like a petty whore!”

“Looks like I’d pick her up off the corner,” Sanders comments.

“You’re just stupid. Just like Roy.” Janice walks over to me, “You don’t love Roy. Why are you even with him?”

I look at Roy, then back at Janice. “What have you been telling Janice, Carolyn? You don’t love me anymore? You want to leave me?”

“I never said anything like that…” I look down at the ground.

“Not what Janice seems to be saying,” he jerks me towards him, “If you want to leave me, then say it. Say in front of everyone right here, right now if you want to leave me.”

Whimpering slightly, I shake my head. Roy has never actually laid his hands on me before. He must be really upset. My eyes glance at Janice, and then bear into Roy’s angry oceans. I can imagine them sucking me into a typhoon full of his anger. “I never said a-anything like that Roy. I don’t know what Janice is talking about.”

Roy glares daggers at Janice, “I don’t want you in my home anymore. I don’t want you near Carolyn anymore either. You’re a bad influence, a liar and a whore.” He jerks me towards the other end of the alley, “Sanders, Keaton,”

“Roy?” Keaton turns around.

“Remember when we caught Will about two years ago?”

“What about it?”

“Seems that these three had bigger hand in it than I imagined,” Roy starts walking again, “Be sure to take them in. I’ll need to question them in the morning.”

“Got it, Earle. See you tomorrow.” The last thing I see in the alley is Sanders pulling Roger off of the ground.

“Roy, you said—“

He pulls my face towards his, “You said you wouldn’t be acting like a little floozy,” he pushes me into the passenger side. I sigh, resting my forehead against the window. Roy’s anger cycles around in the car, engulfing my lungs. It feels like my chest is burning on the inside, and I’m kind of scared. The car ride is short, and I don’t take any more than a second to go inside. When I sit down on the couch, I hear the door slam. Roy comes storming in, and he grabs my wrist. Snatching me up, my face is inches away from his.

“So, you want to leave me, Carol? After all I’ve done for you? I saved you from jail; I helped you around your house when we were neighbors. I got those low-lives to leave you alone, I put my badge on the line for that and this is how you’re going to repay me? By telling some worthless flapper that you don’t love me? That you want to leave me? Well, you want to leave or what?”

I shake my head quickly, “R-Roy—“

Roy shoves me away and walks towards the hamper where I put the clean clothes. He grabs a pile of mine and throws them at me, “Then leave, you dumb harlot!” He roars at me. My body starts shaking, and I take a step back. Roy is just staring at me, and I don’t know what to do. My hand reaches down to pick up one of the dresses, and Roy stomps back over here. “So, you do want to leave?” I keep shaking my head while I pick up dresses. When I do finally look at him, he draws his hand back. The back of his hand collides with my face, and I fall to the ground. Roy kneels down, and grabs the strap of my dress. It snapped in the middle, but his hands kept them connected. His icy stare doesn’t chill me one bit, I’m already shaking. I’m already dead scared. “You’re never going to leave me; do you hear me, Carol? I’ve done too much for you, and I won’t let you. I’ll sooner throw you in jail before I let another man have you. Do you understand?”

I nod quickly, “I-I never wanted to leave you, Roy. J-Janice is a moron, remember?”

Roy stands up, takes one look at me and shakes his head. He walks up the stairs, and I just sit here on my knees. I cross my arms, look down and start sobbing. Roy has never struck me before. I can’t help crying, but I make sure I keep it down. Mascara is running down my face, and onto my hands. I’ve never been so scared in my life, I’m pretty sure my heart cracked my ribcage. Sniffling, I wipe my eyes and try to stand up. I’m still shaking too bad, and my legs won’t let me stand up.

I hear the steps creak, and I look up. He’s wearing his light blue pajamas, and his dark blue robe. He has it shut, but I can see the pants. He sits down next to me, his back against the couch. He pulls me towards him, and I bury my face into his robe. I start crying again, but it’s louder. Roy enfolds me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. “I’m sorry, Carolyn… I just don’t want you to ever leave. I love you more than anything and just the thought of you leaving makes me panic. I didn’t mean to hurt you, you know that… Right?”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing, and look to him. His eyes aren’t angry anymore, they’re soft. Apologetic looking and calm. I can see my reflection in his cold stare, my eyes are still watery and the mascara is still staining my cheeks. “I… I know you didn’t mean it, Roy…”

He gives me his crooked smile, “H-how about tomorrow we go get you a new dress? After throwing the one you’re wearing in the trash.”

“O-okay, that’d be nice…”

Roy picks me up as he stands, carrying me towards the stairs. He kisses my lips as we walk up, and I kiss him back. I don’t know why I’m kissing him back, but I do. When we get up stairs, he cuts the dress off of me. Doesn’t let me take it off, he just cuts it off himself.  Maybe so I can never reuse it. He grabs the ribbon holding up my bun and pulls it. My hair falls back down; Roy is being really gentle with me. Like I’m fragile, like that smack down stairs didn’t happen. Next thing I know, he’s laying me down on the bed. I know where this is going, especially when he shuts the light off. Without letting me put on my nightgown.

-Present Day- 

Roy had never hit me before, or even drew his arm back before then. I didn’t leave him because I was scared. Even more so when he struck me, and ever since then – I’ve abandoned all thoughts of leaving. I’d never get away with it. Ever.


	5. Perfect Day For A BBQ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Stefan Bekowsky is on the case!

Roy woke me early this morning, but not to make me get up – because he pulled me closer to him. He won’t be up at his usual ten in the morning on his days off. He’s going to be hung-over, I already know it. I feel his warm breath on the base of my neck, and I can’t move. Miraculously, I slip out of his grasp. I pull on my robe, and I go straight to the kitchen to make his breakfast. I always make him pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast when he’s hung-over. With a few glasses of black coffee, then he should feel better the rest of the day. I remember this from when I did love Roy, very much. Making him breakfast for him when he was hung-over was something I used to be glad to do. Mindlessly, I mix the batter. I don’t even think I’m fully awake yet. I make him two pancakes, just how he likes. I had the bacon going while the pancakes were, so I just finish off with his eggs. I set them on his side of the table, and walk towards the bedroom. He is lying on my side, his arm still stretched out as if I was still lying under it.

I place my hand on his shoulder, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Roy?”

He grunts in protest, his arms wrapping around my waist. “What?” His voice is groggy.

“I made you breakfast,” I stand up, “c’mon.” I have his hand in mine.  He stumbles with me down the stairs, I had to put his robe on him. He’s being really… helpless this morning. Roy put his arms on my shoulders as I lead him down the stairs. I sit him down, and I can’t help but take a second look at him. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

He scratches the back of his neck, “Just groggy from last night…” I set his coffee down in front of him. I feel him pull on my wrist, and I land on his lap. Taking a sip from his coffee, “Not from all of last night, but some of it.”

 I smile lightly at him, “Oh, yeah?”

“Especially when we got home,” he smirks, burying his face into my neck. He seems lighter of heart today, and I can’t place why. I don’t even question it for that long, I just smile again. It’s nice when he’s like this, and it doesn’t last for very long. When this arrangement first started, he’d always act like this. The farther down the road we got, the more of an asshole he became. I do everything in my power to keep him like this. My fingers pick up a slice of bacon, and I hold it in front of his lips. He of course takes a bite of it, chuckling in my ear. When he finishes chewing, he kisses my cheek. “The guests will be here around two.”

I go to question him, but then I remember – we’re having a barbeque. “Alright, dear.”

“Why’d you get all defensive last night,” he takes a bite out of his small stack of pancakes.

“What are you talking about?”

“When they asked about if we had any children,” he pauses to look at me, “you don’t want to have kids?”

“It’s not that, it’s just…”

“Just…”

“I don’t know… I just never thought about it until then.”

“Do you want kids?”

My finger nail scratches against the table, I don’t look at Roy. I hear the fork clank against the plate – then his arms fully wrapping around me. I tell him what he wants to hear, “Of course I do, the conversation just caught me off guard.”

“You want to have kids with me? Even after how bad I’ve been treating you lately?”

He’s baiting me to say something that will tick him off, I know it. “I know you don’t mean it, Roy. I… I still love you.”

I see his grin creep along his face, and the next thing I know he’s standing up with me in his arms. He turns around, and begins to carry me up the stairs. “In that case, may as well get some more…. _Work_ in for it.”

-Barbeque- 

I set out chips on the picnic table like Roy asked me to, John is already here. Cole is supposed to be bringing his wife, Rusty, and Stefan. He has the burgers on the grill, but he walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist. All day he’s been all lovey towards me, and still do not know why. Cole and all the people he was supposed to bring with him come into the backyard. “Roy, I want you and Carolyn to meet my wife, Marie.” Cole introduces us.

“Nice to meet you,” Roy smiles.

“Yes, nice to meet you.” My hands are on Roy’s arms, giving a polite smile.

Marie doesn’t really say much, but nod and smile. Rusty is giving an eye to John, almost like a glare. I don’t think anyone notices besides me, so I don’t say anything. “What’s the occasion for this barbeque?” Stefan has a handful of chips, getting ready to put one in his mouth.

“Just a nice day for a barbeque, this weather lately has been nice. So, I thought I’d give you people something to look forward to for the week,” Roy’s voice is laced with his usual asshole demeanor. My lips turn into a frown, because now he’s going to be acting like a supreme jerk to me again. He turns around, “Something wrong, sweetlips?”

“No,” I quickly smile, “Why?”

“Just looked sad,” He caresses my face, before walking back towards the grill.

Rusty leans towards Cole, and Stefan completes the awkward triangle. He glances over at Roy, “I didn’t see Roy as being the loving husband type.”

Cole looks over his shoulder, “Just because he’s an asshole to the people he works with, doesn’t mean he’s like that to his wife.”

“I’ve seen the man hit women before,” Stefan’s mouth is full of chips, “what if he’s only acting? What if he really hits her when no one’s around?”

“Now that sounds more like Roy,” Rusty steals some of Stefan’s chips.

“It’s not really our business,” Cole starts getting nervous, “What happens in a man’s marriage is just between his him and his wife. We’re just the people looking in.”

“I just don’t get it,” Stefan takes a look at Carolyn, “Roy is some asshole, that doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Carolyn, from what I can tell, is one of the few broads in LA that would be worth buying the extra cup of coffee for. How the hell did he get her?”

“Let’s start with the only reason you think she’d be worth buying another cup of coffee for is because of her chest,” Rusty begins, “Roy is crooked enough to keep her in the expensive clothing. That’s how he got her. Flashed some dollars, caught her eye – got him a wife. The end. Money will make a broad do anything.”

Stefan makes a disgruntled face, “Most women are like that, but all of them are not.”

“What makes her any different?”

“I don’t know, she just seems… scared. Like last night at the Blue Room, she seemed like she was trying to get away from him.”

“You’re just jealous that Roy has that and you don’t. If a guy doesn’t have the toy he wants, he throws a fit.”

“Do you see everything in black and white, Rusty?” Cole is chuckling while he asks.

“That’s the only way to see it, Cole.”

Carolyn walks over with three cups full of some kind of soda, “Roy asked me to bring these to you.”

Rusty grabs his, doesn’t even say thank you. Cole warmly smiles, “Thank you, Carol,” Taking his own cup.

Stefan gives a grin where you can barely see his teeth, “Thank you, Carol. Roy sure is lucky to have a girl like you.”

She gives him a smile, before walking away. Rusty places a hand on Stefan’s shoulder, “Oh no, she smiled at you. She must be getting ready to leave Roy for you.”

“Oh, grow up,” Stefan scowls at him.

“What are you guys talking about over here?” Roy joins their awkward triangle to make a little bit more even square.

“Just about Stefan sees dames,” Rusty jests.

“All I was saying about that was all the good ones are taking by complete, self-centered assholes,” Stefan takes a sip from his soda, his eyes looking away from Roy.

“Yeah, I barely nabbed Carolyn,” Roy knows that he was talking about him. “You married, Stefan?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you can tell.” Roy walks away, getting the last word in.

“I hate him so much.”

“I think to like Roy it’s an acquired taste,” Cole sticks his hands in his pockets.

“Too much of an acquired taste for someone like Carolyn,” Stefan looks her over, “something is up with this marriage. Why aren’t there any pictures?”

“Roy said they burned up in a fire.”

“Yeah, a fire where? When did Roy’s house catch fire? Why were the pictures in someone else’s house?”

“Why are we conducting an investigation?” Rusty asks.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Stefan sets his cup down, “There’s no marriage certificate on his file either.”

“You were looking at Roy’s file?” Rusty eyes him a bit, “Got a crush on him?”

“No, after the Blue Room, I noticed something. She’s come down to the station before too. She’s always stands next to him like some show dog. She also gives off that she’s scared of him. Like she thinks he’s going to hit her. I mean, not today because he’s pulling the loving husband routine. Plus, I know Celia Stanley, owns D’Assine Dress shop. Celia’s my neighbor. She told me that when she and Roy come in – she usually has a bruise of some sort. When they got that dress for yesterday, Carolyn had a bruise on her back. Like she was pushed onto a tile floor. Their kitchen is tile. Something is going on.”

Rusty blinks, “I think you just have a crush on her.”

“There wasn’t a marriage certificate?” Cole questions.

“No, none. In fact…” he scoots closer, “Carolyn’s last name by law is still Lewis.”

“How do you know it’s the same Carolyn?”

“Carolyn Leeanne Lewis, born February fourteenth, nineteen-twenty four. Born in San Francisco, California.”

“Why would it still show her maiden name?” Rusty’s left eye squints.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Stefan looks over at Carolyn and Roy. “There is something up.”

“Well, that’s none of our business,” Cole clears his throat, “It’s their business. Everything is fine for them; yes I understand that Roy is a jackass. Maybe that’s just her style of doing things. We can’t just go digging around, because _you_ think there’s something amiss. Their marriage, their business. Just leave it alone.” He storms over to Marie.

“What’s his problem?” Rusty nods at him.

“That’s not my business,” Stefan mocks.

“Burgers are done!” John calls out to everyone in the backyard. Stefan puts his questions away for now, and walks towards the food. His eyes scan over Roy, who has his hand around Carolyn’s hand. Something is up, and he knows it.


	6. Get High To Kill The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Carolyn, wrong time, wrong place. 
> 
> For Roy, right time, right place.

-Four Years Ago-

I’m sitting in a rundown apartment; Roger and Jack are playing cards in the corner. Janice is sitting next to me, on the piece of crap couch that Will won’t part with. I don’t know why I’m here; I’m supposed to be at home. Then again, it’s no picnic there anymore. My neighbor, Roy, has been such a bother since he got Lenny and Allan to leave me alone. Usually, that wouldn’t upset me, but ever since he was promoted to Vice, he’s been a straight up asshole to everyone. Giving off this holier than thou personality. So, I guess being here isn’t all that bad. I do miss Roy, you know, when he acted like a human being.  While he’s acting like that – I don’t really care for him anymore. He changed, and it’s not just because he’s a little older now. I’ve had Roy over a few times, because I liked to chat with him. He was a nice guy. I will also admit, we did have sex once. Only one time, though. Maybe that’s where I went wrong. He was mistaken that we were dating after that, and I had to explain to him that we weren’t. He seemed upset about it, but who wouldn’t?

Janice finally turns off the TV, “So, how’s your boyfriend? Wait, I mean neighbor.”

I sigh, hitting her with a rolled up newspaper. “He’s fine, I guess. We haven’t really spoken since we were intimate.”

“Still can’t believe you slept with him,” Roger despondently growls.

“Oh, get over it,” I snap at him.

“That was almost a year ago, Carry.”

“I know, all I know is he was promoted to Vice… Was in the papers.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” Janice turns to face Roger, “You can’t really blame her. You were with that strung out bitch, whatever her name was.”

“Rose, and she wasn’t a bitch.” Roger throws a book at Janice.

“Anyway, while you were running around with her – Carry got herself a nice bite of Cop.”

“A criminal fucking a cop, there’s something you don’t see every day,” Jack throws down a card.

“I’m not a criminal, you three are. I’m only here because Janice drags me here every other week. I don’t help you with your illegal bullshit. He’s a Vice Detective now, _Janny_.”

“Still, he was damn sexy.”

“Yes, yes he was.”

“What are you two hens talking about?” Will asked as he walked in the door.

“Some guy that Carry was ‘intimate’ with, as she says. All that running around to catch the bad guys really toned him up nice.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa – Carol, you’re dating a cop?”

“Not dating him, we just fooled around. Almost a year ago and for some reason, Janice can’t drop it.”

Janice scoffs, “Well, whatever. He’s ignoring you now, anyway.”

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. Will claps his hands once, extremely loud. “Roger, Jack – we got shit to do. I need to go check on my aunt… Need you to come with.”

“Sure thing,” Jack stands up, “You comin’, Janice?”

“Yeah, of course.” Janice stands to follow.

Clearing my throat, I also stand. I start walking towards the door, “See you later, Janice. It doesn’t take a genius to know I won’t get along with his ‘aunt’.”

“Come on, Carry.” Janice grabs my arm, “We’re just going to run in to say hi. Then, we’ll leave and get drunk at the Ray’s Café.”

 “I don’t know, Janice…”

“It’ll be fun,” she uses a sing-song voice.

“Just a quick pop in?”

“Of course!” She’s pushing me down the stairs, “Then off to the bar!”

When we get down stairs, Janice pushes me into the middle. I’m in between her and Roger. Jack and Will are both sitting up front. I don’t know where we’re going, but I just sit tight. Will is the safest driver I know, and that’s only because he doesn’t want attention brought to him. From what I can tell, Will is in with Mickey Cohen. I’ve seen him come out of the apartment sometimes when we were going in. But, we’re never in the room with him at the same time. When I moved in next to Roy, he stopped coming around my house. I don’t know how deep he’s in with Mickey, or even how much he’s done illegally – but I don’t like being around him. Janice is always around him, and Janice is one of my best friends. We pull into, surprisingly, a bigger dump of an apartment complex than Will lives in. He parks in the back, when gets out – we all get out.

As we walk inside, the paint on the walls is decaying and peeling. The stairs creek extremely loudly when we walk up them. My stomach jerks like it would do if you saw something you shouldn’t when we walk into the room. The room stunk, I didn’t know what it was – it just smelt really bad. Will walks up to a few boxes, before shutting the door. He pulls out a little brown box, and I don’t know what it was. “Carolyn, mind putting a few of these in your pocket? I need you all to put five in each one.”

They automatically do what they’re told, and I hesitantly grab it. The box was unlabeled, just a plain rectangular object. The door is busted open, “LAPD, put your hands up!” A few cops pile into the room.

I drop the box, and instantly put my hands up. Janice, what have you gotten me into? Another person joins the room, and I don’t believe my eyes. In some flashy charcoal and salmon colored suit jacket, over a white dress shirt. His tie matches the charcoal suit, and it has some sort of design on it. It’s Roy, and he recognizes me immediately. He walks up, before saying anything – he picks up the box I dropped. Opening the box, "Heroin." He places it in the box, “I’ve seen enough, cuff them.”

-At the Station-

They put me interrogation room two, and put Janice in interrogation room one. They brought me a cup of coffee, and I’m just staring into it. I’m going to go to jail. My hands shake too much when I try to pick up the cup, so I just stop trying to drink any of it. Outside the door, I see an officer about to walk in – but Roy puts his arm out. He says something over his shoulder I can’t understand. He struts in with the same personality I started to dislike him for and sits down across from me. “So, Carolyn… Mind telling me how you got yourself into this?”

I swallow hard, “I didn’t know where we were going, or even what those little boxes were. They said we were going to stop by his aunt’s house and then go to Ray’s Café. I didn’t know we were going there.”

“Ah-huh,” his smug eyes are looking me over, “you do know you’re going to jail for a very long time, right?”

I grip my face, “I didn’t do anything, Roy. You know me. I would never do any of this.” I stretch my arms across the table.

“Oh, I know,” Roy puts his hand on mine, “but neither the DA nor the rest of the cops know that. I’m afraid you’re going to go away.”

“I’ll die in jail, Roy!”

He shushes me, “I think we can strike a deal, sweetlips.”

“A deal? Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk you out of this. Like I’ve done before, I can get you out of this. I’m just going to have to gain something on my side.”

“What do you want? Money?” I start reaching towards my wallet.

“No, I don’t need any of that.”

“Then what?”

Roy smiles, I never realized how crooked it became. It’s smug, and it says ‘I’m better than you’. He stands up, walks over behind me and sets his hands on my shoulders. “Well, you see, ever since we slept together and you denied us being anything – I’ve been pretty hurt.”

I look up at him, “Sorry about that…”

“No, I just misunderstood what intimacy meant. So, I have an ultimatum for you, doll. You can either walk out of here with me, as in being in a relationship with me or you can go rot in jail for most of your life for aiding Will Evans and Mickey Cohen.”

Standing up I look at him, “You’re… blackmailing me to be in a relationship with you?”

“Blackmail is such an ugly word, think of it as… keeping your abetting ass out of jail.”

I look down, “Only if Janice can get out too, and Roger and Jack can serve half of the four years they’re being threatened with.”

“Fine, do we have a deal?”

“Yes, Roy… we have a deal.”

“Great,” He gives a toothy smile.

 Archie Colmyer, Lieutenant of the Vice department, opens the door. He looks over the room, “Got a confession?”

“Actually, turns out your gut was right all along. Will was behind all of this, aided by Roger and Jack. Janice and Carolyn we’re just threatened to come along. Well, Janice was. Carolyn didn’t know what was going on; she was told they were going to see a family member. Doesn’t even know what a surrette of heroin is. She’s my neighbor, and she’s not really this type of living. Hell, doesn’t even know what hop is.” 

Archie gives me a once over, I must look scared. He nods, “Alright, we’ll slap Will with twenty.”

“I suggest only giving Roger and Jack two, they’re kind of stupid and were conned into it.” Roy escorts me out of the room, “I’m going to give her a ride home, and she’s kind of shaken up. Plus, I’m heading home, anyway.”

“Have a nice night, Roy. Going to give the other one a ride too?”

Roy chuckles, “Sure, why not?”

As we walk out of the station, Janice runs out after us. She hugs me tightly, and I hug her back. “Oh my God, Carolyn, I was so scared.” She looks at Roy, “What’s going on?”

I’m pulled to Roy’s side by my hand, “I struck a deal with Roy so that you could get out and that the guys would have to own only two years. Not Will, though. He’s serving all of his years.”

“What kind of deal?”

“The kind of deal where the whore walks home to her house, and I take Carolyn to hers,” Roy opens the passenger side door for me, “Is that enough for you to understand?”

“Carol!” Janice looks at me.

I look down like a whipped puppy, “Sorry, Janice…” I sit down in his car.

Roy clicks is tongue at Janice, “Get goin’,” he walks over to his side of the car.

“Carolyn, you can’t seriously be going with this asshole.”

“If she doesn’t, you both go to jail.” Roy’s grinning as he starts his car, “Which do you want?”

Janice looks at me, “Carol…”

I can’t answer, Roy peels out from in front of the station. The wind whips my hair around, I always have it straight and down. He’s going the wrong way if we’re going home. He’s not taking me home, because we stop in front of a diner. We both get out, and he gets us a booth. “I thought we could get something to eat while we discuss our little deal.”

I slide in across from him, looking across the menu. “I suppose.”

“First off, this,” he gestures to me, “is going to stop.”

“What?”

“You, dressing like a little harlot. Men must think you’re easy.”

“I’ve never been told…”

“Second, you’re going to do whatever I tell you to.”

“Okay…”

“Three, any guys who think you’re in to them – you’re no longer allowed to talk to them.”

“Yes, Roy.” The waitress comes over to take our order, we both order cokes. He gets some kind of sandwich and I just get salad. I’m not that hungry, but I don’t want to piss him off. “Why do you want to be in a relationship with me so bad that you’re willing to blackmail me?”

“Well, sweetlips,” He slides in next to me, “I can’t see myself with any dame, but you. You’re actually somewhat smart and you’re entertaining enough to keep my attention.”

“Well, gee… aren’t you just a regular Shakespeare.”

“Awe, don’t sound so beat up,” he scoots closer, “You don’t have any feelings for me like that?” His eyes are staring into mine. I look down at the table, and I shrug. “Oh, come on. You know you do. All the nights we stayed up talking, even though I was late to work the next day. The times I made you laugh,” he puts his arm on the back of the booth. I smile a little bit, remember those nights. They were nice. “See? You do.” I look to him, and he’s giving me the sweet smile he first greeted me with when we met.

“Maybe I have some feelings for you.”

Roy gently places his lips against mine, and I shut my eyes. His lips were slightly rough, but gentle at the same time. I feel him smile lightly as I kiss him back. The waitress clears her throat, and he pulls away from me. She sets our drinks and food down, it’s a very slow at this time – it’s ten at night, so it’s expected. We eat our food, and Roy doesn’t let me pay. He pays for all of it. He drives me home, and walks me to the door. I open the door, and Roy pins me against the wall by my shoulders. He roughly kisses me, running his hands down my body. I don’t know where it this came from, but I don’t mind. I shut the door as he pulls me towards the couch, our lips never leaving each other. We lay down on the couch; he’s on top of me. His hat falls off of his head and on to the ground. My hand reaches up and I shut off the lamp. Roy pulls me down onto the floor, pulling me down with him into his passionate embrace.

-Present Day-

If I could back to that now, I would really rethink this whole deal thing. The days that are good are very few, and I get hit more and more with every passing time. Deep in my heart, I try to figure out if I still love Roy. Even if I don’t, what do I say? ‘Roy, I don’t love you anymore.’ I’ll go straight to jail, most likely for ‘killing’ someone. Or Roy will pop his top, kill me and then say I left him. I’m stuck here, and I can’t do anything. I’ll always be Mrs. Roy Earle.


	8. Roy's Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn is mine... 
> 
> F*ck you, if you think you can take her.  
> Officer or not, I'll take care of you.   
> Red blood from your own veins will pool.   
> Everything I've built will not falter.  
> Vicious I'll be to defend her.   
> Eradic is my temper.   
> Rather a pretty straight warning, is this not?

(Five Years Ago – Day of the Meeting)

This will be from Roy’s point of view.

Today is my day off, the first one I’ve gotten during the week and I feel great. I’m just lounging about the house in my robe and slippers. I sigh happily, collapsing down on to the couch. Nine in the AM, and it’s just so quiet. Don’t have to go stop a killer, have to worry about getting blood on any of my suits. I can just sit here, read the newspaper, drink some coffee and lay back. All day. This is almost too good to be true. I pick up the newspaper, sprawl out on the couch and just drift away. I’m pulled out of my day dream by this loud truck. I angrily slam the paper down on the table, stand up and go to my window. I look outside, and I see a moving truck. The house that was vacant next to mine finally was sold, but I never saw the sign go down. I guess I should get dress to go greet my neighbor. Reluctantly, I drag myself up the steps to my bedroom. I knew I shouldn’t have taken a shower this morning; I would’ve been less motivated for this.  I grab my dark blue suit, white undershirt and the red patterned tie. I really don’t want to get dressed, but I’m buttoning up the shirt. I wonder what kind of guy moved in next door. Maybe another officer or someone else like that.

I finish with the belt and pull on the jacket. I give myself a quick once over, Roy Earle, you are one handsome detective. Placing my hat on my head, I walk down the stairs. I peek my head out of the door, but I don’t see a car for an owner yet. I’m not going to go out prematurely. I go back inside, and just look out of the blinds. About five minutes later, a dark green 1940 Plymouth pull up in the drive way of the house. I wait for someone to come out, and my eyes widen. This gorgeous woman steps out; her black hair is in a low bun. She’s wearing a red chapeau hat with feathers. A matching blood red dress, it’s tight around her rib cage and it’s extremely noticeable. Because her chest is… extremely noticeable. It hugs her hips, and fans out like a bell. It stops right at her knees, and lastly, she has red pumps on. Man, is her husband a lucky guy. I step out of my house, and walk towards the bush that separates our yards. She’s admiring the flowers growing on the bush. “Hello, ma’am.” I smile warmly at her.

Her eyes scan up from the flower she was holding, her eyes scan up my chest. Her eyes are this gorgeous light blue, the sun reflects off her beautiful orbs. “Hello,” she has a gentle voice.

“I’m Roy Earle, your new neighbor,” I hold my hand out.

Her light pink lips form a perfect smile, “Carolyn Lewis, nice to meet you.”

Carolyn’s hand gently places in mind, and I can’t help but kiss it. I hear her giggle lightly, “So, where are you coming from?”

“I was living in San Francisco, but decided to move to LA. Most of my friends live out here, so it was a done deal.”

“Ah… Must’ve taken some convincing for your husband to follow, huh?”

“Oh, that’s very sweet, but I’m not married.”

Suddenly, I hear an angelic harp in the background. “A beautiful woman like you isn’t married? I’m shocked.”

“No, I’m not. I guess I haven’t met him yet,” She smiles very lightly.

“Ma’am, where does this dresser go?” A Hispanic man asks.

“Oh, that goes in the upstairs bedroom,” She points, “ _Arriba a la izquierda_.” (Upstairs on the left)

“Ah, _gracias, senora_.”

“You know Spanish?” I look her over, “You don’t look Mexican.”

“I used to work as a waitress in San Francisco, a lot of them would come in – so I kind of taught myself.”

“You sound very smart.”

“Thank you, Mr. Earle.”

“Please,” I step closer, “Call me Roy.”

“Alright… Roy.”

“Well, since you’re settling in – I’d love to take you out to dinner, if you’d let me.”

“Awe, that’s very sweet,” My heart drops because I know she’s about to say no, “I’d love to.”

“Great, I’ll come by to get you at seven.”

“That’s good,” she turns towards her house, “I’ll really be looking forward to it, Roy.”

I watch her hips sway back and forth as she walks inside. I bite my bottom lip, before turning around. I chuckle to myself; I just got a date with the most gorgeous woman in LA. Roy Earle, you still have your stuff.

-That Night-

I’m sitting across from Carolyn, and my God she’s so stunning. She’s wearing this skin-hugging green dress, and it hangs off both of her shoulders. You can see cleavage, but I’m not one to complain about that kind of stuff. I watch her as she takes another bite of her salad, her skin is like porcelain and I wonder how soft it is. “So, Roy, where do you work?”

“Oh, I’m a Homicide Detective.”

“You deal with murders all day? Sounds depressing.”

“Not really, after a while, you begin to deal with it.  You were a waitress?”

“Yeah,” she pulls up the top a little bit, “I saved up all my money to be able to come to LA, and I spent a good chunk of it on the house. So, I’m going to be scrimping for another job for a while.”

“Oh,” I fiddle with my thumbs, “If you ever need help, you can ask any time.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to remember that. You’re a real sweetheart, Roy. I’m surprised you aren’t taken yourself.”

“Ah, good women are hard to find in this city. Most are in with crooks and such.”

“Oh, I see,” she takes a sip from her wine.

“I have to say, you really caught my eye,” I try smiling, but I’m kind of blushing.

“Awe,” she touches my hand, “did I really?”

I let out a nervous chuckle, “Yes, you’re very stunning.”

“I get that a lot,” her hand wraps around the top of mine, “You’re not too bad looking yourself, Roy.”

I stare down at her hand around mine, and her nails are cleanly pedicured. I wrap my hand around the top of hers, “Thank you, Miss.”

The waiter brings back our check, and I pull out the money for it. He gives me a thank you, and I stand up. I hold my arm out to her, and she wraps her around mine. We leave the restaurant, and I think I saw some of the guys from the LAPD. I’m going to hear it tomorrow. Letting her in the car first, I shut her door. I drive us back towards our houses, and I glance at her at red lights. I can’t believe she moved in next to me. I drive into my drive way, but I walk her to the door anyway. I think she’s a tad tipsy. “So, Mr. Detective Earle,” I stop at the door, “would you like to come in to talk a little more?”

“Uh, are you sure you’re feeling up to that, Miss Waitress Lewis?” Did I say tipsy?

“Yes,” her fingers entwine with mine and she pulls me inside. I look at the pictures, and she pulls me to the couch.

“You seem really happy in the pictures,” I look closer at the one on the table, “You and your boyfriend…”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” She goes over my lap to look closer the picture on the table. I stare straight ahead, and I can feel myself getting… excited. “Oh, this is just Roger. Some asshole my friend Janice runs around with,” she sits back in her seat, “Some guy who thinks we’re dating.”

I scan down her body again, the top pulled down a tad. “Oh, but you’re not?”

“No, he’s some deadbeat,” her hand shoos at the picture, “he isn’t a man. I don’t date little boys.”

“T-that’s nice to know.”

I feel her scoot closer to me, “I only have the picture because Janice is on my other side,” she points.

I look at it, but I’m not interested in her friend. She’s not my type. “That’s very nice.”

“So, you must stop a lot of evil men?”

“Yeah, I’ve taken quite a few in.”

“A man of the law,” her eyes are giving me this sultry look, “that’s admirable.”

“Thank you, I think.” I start to stand, “I should be getting home, it’s getting late.”

“Awe, okay. I’ll walk you out,” She stands up, stumbling slightly. Her arm is wrapped around mine, and we walk towards the door. She opens the door, “I will see you later, Roy.”

“See you later, Carolyn.” I turn around to smile down at her.

Carolyn’s lips give me this sexy little half smile, leaning against the door. The thick straps hanging off her shoulders were lower than they should be. More cleavage is showing, and I chuckle slightly. I hold my hand out to shake her hand again, and she grabs it. She pulls me towards her into a hug, “You’re so nice, I’m glad I moved in next to you.”

“I’m glad you moved in too,” I have my hands on her lower back.

She chuckles lightly, before looking up at me. Her eyes entrance me, and I can’t help but kiss her. I hold her tightly against my body, and I don’t hear any objections from her. I pull away, and she gives me this dazed look. “Um… wow… Roy, I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“O-oh, I just misread… I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, you’re a really nice guy, but I’m just not ready for that yet. I just moved in, and yeah….” She’s not pushing me out or anything, so that’s good sign. “Maybe when I settle in, I’ll be glad to give you a chance. You really are a sweetheart.”

“I will look forward to that day,” I give her a very faded smile, “Good night, Carol.”

“Good night, Roy.” She gives me this beautiful grin before shutting the door. I stick my hands in my pockets, and walk back to my own house. I’m a little sad that she’s not looking for a relationship, but I’m willing to wait for her to be ready. She’s a really nice woman, smart, funny and everything that I want. I will have Carolyn Lewis. I just know I will.

-Present Day-

I still remember meeting her, and I’m reminded every day how beautiful she is. I wake up next to her gleaming face, and she’s mine forever. I will never let her go. She will never leave. She loves me and I love her. Janice can’t fill her head with lies anymore. Nobody can. Carolyn Leeanne Earle is my gorgeous wife, and no one can say otherwise.


	9. Detective Stefan Bekowsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under close investigation, Stefan learns something new.

Stefan’s Point Of View

I know there’s something up with Roy’s ‘marriage’, but I don’t know what. My eyes are glued to my computer; I’m trying to find any document of his wedding at all. I can’t find a damn thing. No fires of his house, no wedding certificate, Carolyn’s surname is still her maiden name. Nothing about this is making sense, I hear someone come in behind me, and I cover my screen with my hands. “I think this a bad time, Phelps. I think he’s looking at some questionable pictures,” Rusty jokes as he sits next to me.

“What are you doing, Bekowsky?” Cole is leaning against the wall.

“I’m looking for anything on Roy’s marriage to Carolyn,” I uncover the screen.

“Find anything?”

“A lot of things,” I look out of the door from my seat, “No marriage certificate, no fire in any house of his, Carolyn’s maiden name is still intact, and I found out  something.”

“That is?”

“Around the time Roy stated dating Carolyn, she was in the interrogation room not long before it.”

“Why was she here?” Finally, I caught Cole’s attention.

“Turns out she was going to be charged with aiding, Will Evans – got ten years -, Roger Hansen and Jack Adams, both got two years. Janice and Carolyn were released, and Roy was the one who questioned Carolyn. Janice was never questioned. They were let go, supposed hostages. Soon after that, and I asked Artie about it – Roy had a nice piece of eye candy on his arm.”

“That is kind of strange,” Rusty scoots closer to the screen, “Anything else?”

“Two years later, Janice, Roger and Jack are all together with Carolyn at the Blue Room. I got this from Keaton, since he tells me anything and everything. So, those four are in the Blue Room, chatting and laughing it up. Catching up since Roger and Jack just got out of the big house. Keaton and Sanders, when they could stand Roy, were some close friends of his. They’re in there, and they spot Carolyn. She’s wearing some short little dress, able to see more cleavage than any ‘husband’ would ever want to see his wife showing. They go ahead and give Roy a call down at the station. Twenty minutes later, he comes in and he’s livid. They book it out of the place; they can feel Roy getting ready to put a boot in someone’s ass. They book it out to the alley; they’re covered from all corners, right? Roy just stares at Carolyn, and starts yelling at Janice about making his wife look like a whore. They get into it, Janice drops the ball saying that Carol didn’t love him anymore and she wanted to leave him. All the color rushes from her face, and Roy is yelling at her to say it if it’s true.”

“Well, does she?” Cole takes a seat.

“Of course she doesn’t. She’s pleading to Roy, saying that Janice is a moron and that she loves him. She would never leave him. She’s yanked back to the car, Roy says that they had more to do with the incident from two years before than he thought. They’re taken back to the cells for questioning in the morning.  Roy gives them all five years for aiding and abetting Will and Mickey.”

“Damn,” Rusty is speechless for once in his life, “maybe you’re onto something, Stefan.”

“The night after that, Roy takes her to D’Assine’s.”

“Say Roy does beat his wife, what the hell are you going to do about it?” Cole places a hand on the table, “Can’t exactly go running off that you were doing research on a Detective. They’ll chew you up for that.”

“But Roy is such an asshole,” My eyebrows furrow in defeat, “he can’t always get his way.”

Before anyone says another word, Roy pokes his head in the door. I freeze inside myself, because I think he heard everything. I exit out of everything on the computer and try to act as natural as I can. “So, what are you _gentlemen_ doing?”

“Just waiting for a case to drop out of the sky,” Rusty finally says something. I can’t, I’m too busy thinking of all the ways Roy would kill me.

“Sounds fun,” Roy leans against the doorframe.

“How are you and Carolyn, Roy?” Cole is so natural as he speaks, like he doesn’t know what Roy would do to us. I think I’m the only one who actually has any fear of this man. I’m trying to prove the woman he loves doesn’t love him, and that their whole marriage is a lie. Not too many men would keep their temper after that – especially not Roy Earle. This man almost ripped my arm off for trying to take one of his cigarettes.

“Ah, I’m doing fine and my Carol is fine, waiting for me to come home.” He jerks his head towards his office, “Just got off the phone with her about half an hour ago. Said she had to go because someone was at the door.”

“Oh, that’s very nice. Does she always wait for you to come home?” I spurt out, and I don’t know why.

“Yes, she does. But even more lately,” Roy stares at me, “You see, Bekowsky – my _wife_ and I are trying to have our first child. So, she’s been a little antsy when I come home, because I do things with her that you can only dream of.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m neither blind nor stupid, Stefan.” He stands up straight, “I saw you eyeing my wife at the barbeque and the last few times she’s been in here.”

Rusty and Cole both look at the floor, picking at some fabric on either their pants or jacket. I start squirming slightly in my chair, and Roy is giving his all-know grin. He gives that when he knows he’s right. He’s right in this case, but for the wrong reasons. Alright, I admit, maybe I _was_ looking at Carolyn for some other reasons, but mostly for this. “I will admit…” I look around; Cole and Rusty are both giving me looks that say ‘shut up’. I clear my throat, “You said yourself your wife is very pretty, and I was just admiring her beauty.”

“Damn right she’s beautiful,” Roy points his finger in my face, “She’s also spoken for, that means off limits to you. She’s far out of your league anyway. Quit undressing her with her eyes every time she comes into the station.”

Roy is getting under my skin, but I bite my tongue. “I apologize… Roy…”

“Good,” he looks to Cole, “But as I was saying to you, Cole, we’re trying to have our first born. So, she’s been pretty excited lately.”

“She didn’t seem that excited at dinner,” Rusty mutters.

“Ah, my sweet-lipped Carolyn just never really thought about it. The conversation caught her by surprise. We sat down, and spoke about it. Let’s just say, she was eager to get started.”

“I’m very happy for you two,” Cole seems genuine with happiness.

“Thanks, Cole. Knew you’d be happy.” Roy takes another look at me, “Keep your eyes off my Carolyn.” I watch him as he turns to walk away, “Not like you’d even stand a chance if she was single.”

“She’s not your wife!” I call at him, my hand automatically slaps over my mouth.

Cole and Rusty stare at me in disbelief, they don’t say anything. Roy slowly turns around, “Excuse me?”

I stand up, “I looked in the records. Carolyn Leeanne Lewis is not married to you, Roy. She still has her maiden name intact. Your marriage is fraudulent.”

“You little nosey cocksucker,” Roy lunges at me, but Cole stops him.

I stumble back slightly, “Admit you’re not married to her. You’re a liar.”

Cole looks at Roy, “What the hell is going on?”

Roy shuts the door, and he takes off his hat. He runs his fingers through his hair, “Carolyn would have been thrown in jail if we didn’t say we were married.”

“What are you talking about?” Rusty asks.

“She got into some trouble back in San Francisco, and it was catching up to her. After the run in she had because of that fucker Will Evans, they were going to just lock her up if they found her. So, with a little help, I was able to make some documents to pass her off as my wife. I didn’t want Carolyn to be thrown in jail, okay? We were dating, and I really cared about her. I didn’t want to lose her. I had to do it… It was my one self-less act since I joined Vice, and I would do it again and again for her. I would do everything for Carolyn because I love her. She means literally everything to me, and I wouldn’t have been able to see her for some years…” Roy’s face fades from his usual asshole attitude and he actually looks serious. He’s not trying to look better than anyone, he’s just looks worried. 

“So… you’re faking your marriage to Carolyn to protect her?”

“Yes, but if anyone heard about this… I swear to God, Stefan, if I lose Carolyn because you’re a nosey little bastard, I will personally kill you.” Roy puts his hat back on, “She is my life and I would die for her. Don’t you dare fuck up what we’ve built together.”

“I just thought… she was too scared to leave…” I stutter over my own words. I’m beyond stunned that Roy knew anything of compassion or love.

“Scared to leave?” Roy looks directly at me, “Why?”

“Because you come off as the type of man to knock his wife around now and again,” Rusty shrugs. He, of course, wouldn’t be afraid of Roy.

“I am going to be completely honest with everyone in this room,” Roy leans against the door, “I have hit Carolyn once or twice, but I never did mean it. It’s just that… sometimes she does really stupid things, and I get really irritated with her. I have a temperament problem, but I’ve gotten really better about it.”

“I can’t say anything; I’ve slapped a few broads around.”

“Just please, don’t let anything in here leave this room. I don’t want to lose Carolyn.”

I can’t tell if Roy is being genuine, the other two agree to not let a word leave this room. Sighing, I reluctantly nod. There’s a knock on a door, and Roy opens it. “Roy, your wife is here to see you.”

“Carol? Right now?” He walks out of the room, and we follow. There are tears streaming her cheeks, “Oh my God, Carol.” He pulls her to his chest, “What happened?”

Carolyn is sniffling, “Keaton and Sanders came by the house to ask questions, and they started yelling at me because I wasn’t telling them what they wanted to hear. They threw some of our pictures, and they just kept yelling.”

“What the fuck? Who the fuck gave them permission to go to my fucking house?” Roy is livid. I believe him now, all this rage just flared up in his eyes when he saw Carol standing there in tears. He’s protectively holding her to his chest, and I can’t say he’s calm.

“What are you yelling about, Earle?” Archie comes out of his office.

“Who the fuck gave Keaton and Sanders permission to go to my house?”

“I certainly didn’t. Why?”

“They were yelling at my wife for not telling them what they wanted to hear. They threw some of our stuff around and most importantly, they were YELLING at MY WIFE.”

Archie looks down at Carolyn, “What happened, ma’am?”

Carolyn pulls away from Roy’s chest, wiping her face with her arm. “Sanders and Keaton came knocking on the door, said they had some questions about Roy. I was told this investigation stopped, because it was proven false. I let them in, well, they forced their way in. They were asking all these weird questions about Roy, and I answered them truthfully. When I didn’t tell them what they wanted to hear, they started yelling that I was a lying broad and a worthless whore. That I needed to come clean about my husband’s offenses and that I would be charged for covering for him. They threw some of our pictures around and said what was I going to do? Roy wasn’t here to save me this time.”

“Are they still in our house?” Roy looks down at her.

“N-no…” She gets quiet.

“Carol, where are they now?” I watch her as she stares at the ground, “Carolyn?”

“I-I hit Keaton over the head with a pan,” she cries out loud, holding her face with her hands. “They followed me into the kitchen, and Sanders grabbed my wrist. So, I hit Keaton with a pan and got Sanders to let go. T-there was blood, and Sanders’ face went white. I-I didn’t know what else to do, Roy!” Her face buries into his chest again.

“They were putting their hands on my wife, Colmyer!” I don’t think I’ve ever seen Roy so pissed.

“Mrs. Earle, did anything else happen?”

“Sanders kept yelling that I was worthless and that he was going to get me back for this, “Carolyn gestures to her ribcage, “H-he hit me with the handle of the pan.”

“Oh, that’s fucking it.” Roy pulls his pistol out.

Cole stops him, “Roy, think this through.”

“Those fucking cocksuckers hit my wife, Cole! You want me to just think this through? I’m going to put a bullet in the back of their heads!”

Archie lets Cole handle Roy, “Anything else?”

“They pushed me, but I don’t think they did anything. I just hit my head against a cabinet…”

“I wouldn’t say that,” I touch the blood on the back of her neck, “I think you might’ve gotten nicked on the handle.”

Roy sees the blood, and he goes ballistic. “Where are those little fuckers?!” he tries pushing past Cole, but Rusty helps keep him back. I even grab a hold of his arm that’s holding the pistol.

“Calm the fuck down, Roy!” Archie calls at him.

“There’s blood coming from my wife’s head, and you want me to calm down? I’ll show you fucking calm!” Roy jerks himself forward towards the door, and oh my God, I’m so glad I didn’t go off on him like I wanted to.

“Roy!” Carolyn calls at him, and he just stops. Literally, he just stops dead in his tracks. He stops trying to get past us, he stops yelling – he just stands there, staring forward. She gently pushes Cole and Rusty out of her way, and places her hand on the hand that has the pistol. When it’s down at his side, she tilts his head down to look at her, “I’m alright, just calm down. Please.”

“But Carolyn—“

“Roy, calm down.” She places her lips against his and slowly takes the gun out of his grip. She pulls away, “Let’s just take a moment to breathe.”

I watch as Roy takes a deep breathe, and shuts his eyes. His head is still tilted down, and his hands are on her waist. Carolyn is just staring up at him, one hand on his face. With her other, she hands Cole his gun. His fists are clenching and unclenching. Maybe he really is getting his anger under control, and isn’t hitting her. “Sweetheart… They hurt you.”

“I know, but I’m sure Archie will be dealing with that,” her eyes shoot to him, “If he doesn’t then you can do something about it.”

Archie nods, “Demotions will be waiting for those two. Reprimands for disorderly conduct and looks like a charge of assault and forced entry.”

“Damn right,” Roy is getting flared up again.

“Roy, how about you take your wife next door to the hospital so they can make sure she’s not going to slip into a coma?” Cole starts escorting us there, and Rusty tags along for the ride. I just watch Roy, I’ve never see a man wrap his arm so tightly around his wife before. He’s shooting glares to everyone who happens to be near us. We walk into the hospital, and Roy escorts up to a desk. With a few threats, they quickly see Carol. We’re in and out in about fifteen minutes, that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen. On our way back to the precinct, I’m talking to Rusty about a case we’re on. Out of nowhere, Roy takes off like a bat out of hell. “Roy!” Cole chases after him.

Carolyn takes off after them, and Rusty and I do as well. Roy has Sanders pinned on the floor; Keaton is nowhere to be found. You just see Roy drawing fist back after fist. “Where the fuck do you come off threatening my Carol?! Hitting her, grabbing her! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

We pull Roy off of him, and Rusty stands Sanders up. His nose is gushing blood; lip is split in two different places. Roy is panting on the floor, but he’s still trying to get up. Carolyn kneels down on his other side, “Roy, please stop!” She has his hat in her hands.

“Yeah, run inside, you little sissy bitch!” Roy spits at him as he goes inside the department, “Don’t you ever lay a hand on my wife!”

Carolyn set his hat on her lap, and just puts her arms around Roy’s neck when he sits up. His arm wraps around her middle, and he’s still sitting on the floor. Getting his expensive suit filthy because Carolyn was hurt, and he doesn’t seem to care about the suit much. She places his hat on his head before kissing his cheek. Roy Earle just completely beat the living shit out Sanders for hurting this wife. I’m starting to feel bad about ever raising suspicions. I don’t think it was my place in the long run.


	10. No Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole's blind to what's really going on, giving Roy an idea he can't pass up. 
> 
> But maybe Carolyn wants to induce conception before he can.

Four Months Later

Roy is pacing in front of me; I’m still in my pajamas. It’s been a few months since we tried getting me pregnant, but nothing has happened. My periods haven’t stopped, no morning sickness – nothing. My hands are folded on my lap, and Roy stops to look at me. “How are you not pregnant yet? We’ve been having sex constantly.”

I shrug, “I don’t know. Maybe I should see a doctor or something.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he sits down next to me, “maybe we’re doing something wrong.”

“How can we be doing anything wrong? You um…. You know… inside… Then it’s biological what happens next.”

His hand runs through his hair, “Then you should’ve been pregnant four months ago.”

“Maybe you should ask someone…”

“I am going to ask someone, I called Cole to come over. He’s has two daughters, so maybe he’ll be able to help.”

Just as he finishes that sentence, there’s a knock at the door. I get up because Roy is still holding his head in his hands. I open the door, “Hello, Cole. Please, come in,” I step out of the way.

Cole nods with a smile, taking off his hat. He walks into the living room, “You needed to see me, Roy?”

I come back in, taking my spot next to Roy on the couch. He wraps an arm around me, “You have kids, Cole?”

He’s sitting down across from us, “Yeah, I have two girls.”

“We seem to be having some… problems getting her pregnant. I was wondering if you’d be able to let us know what we’re doing wrong.”

“U-um, well… Are you… um… being intimate a lot?”

“Pretty much every night for the last for months, sometimes even during the day.”

“Are you… ‘Finishing’ in her?”

“Where else am I supposed to?”

“I’ve heard that it’s helped if you’re both relaxed and both wanting to have a child. I read somewhere that if one of the couple doesn’t want a child, it can make it harder, or prevent the pregnancy. Since that causes stress, and whatnot.”

Roy looks directly at me, but I’m picking at my nightgown. “Carol,” I look over to him. He takes my hands and holds them. He sighs, “Do you want to have this child? Honestly.”

My eyes scan over his face, “Of course I do, maybe I’m just not relaxed enough.”

Cole looks in between both of us, “Roy, are you completely sure you’re ready for a child? Subconsciously, you may be telling yourself that you are – but you’re really not.”

“Yes, I do want a child. I think it’s about time we have a child, and I love Carolyn dearly. I’m fully prepared to do this with her.”

“Carolyn?” Cole now looks just at me.

“I do want a child, especially from Roy. It would show how much I love him to have his child. Since people have been questioning it lately,” I narrow my eyes at him slightly.

“Roy, come on,” He stands up, “I’ll buy you a drink.”

Roy looks at me, and I nod my head. “I don’t mind if you go, dear. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Alright, I’ll see you when I get back.” Roy stands up, putting his hat on. I follow both of them to the door; Roy turns around to take another look at me. He gives me a kiss, “I love you.”

That was the first time I ever heard Roy say he loved me in front of anyone. I blink once, “I love you too, Roy.” I watch him from the door as they go to the car. I’m completely astonished; maybe Roy is finally turning back into who he was. When they pull out of the front of the house, I shut the door. I go up the stairs to change – there’s somewhere I need to go.

-At Cavanagh’s-

Cole’s Point of View

Roy and I take a seat at the back of the bar, after ordering our drinks. In a booth, the cover made of red velvet. He pulls out a cigarette as soon as we sit, and I let him inhale it before I speak. “Roy, are you sure you want this baby?”

Roy looks at me like I just called him something nasty, and he puts his only half-smoked cigarette out. His eyebrows furrow, “What do you mean? I just told you yes.”

“Well, since…” I lean in close, “you’re not really married… If that ever gets out, it’ll make her look like some kind of whore.”

“B-but… I really want—“

“What I’m suggesting is maybe you two really tie the knot.”

“How do two people already married get remarried?”

I lean back in the booth, and don’t say anything as our drinks are set down. He has a point, how can he really marry her if they’re already married. I feel my brain racking itself for an answer. Usually, I would’ve told him to figure it out himself – but after he showed us how much he cares for her, I’m up to help him. To help him keep the woman who can look past how much of a corrupt asshole he is. Maybe she’ll get him over this annoying phase he’s in, since he was a nice person. Before any of us knew him, according to her. “Maybe you could say it’s a Vow renewal.”

“A what?” Roy sets his glass down, “What the hell is a Vow renewal?”

“A Vow renewal is where an already married renews their Vows, redoing the entire ceremony of a wedding. You could say you’re ‘renewing’ your Vows, but in reality – you’re really getting married. Then you can have the child, and Carolyn will really be Carolyn Earle.”

I can see it on Roy’s face; he liked the sound of the idea. I take a sip from my drink while he ponders the idea. “So, I just say we’re renewing our Vows, and we can actually have wedding?”

“Yeah, a real ceremony and everything.”

“So, I put off having the kid, get married and then everything looks great,” Roy leans forward, “This is a great idea, Cole.”

“Run it by Carol, and see if she bites.”

“Carol will love this; she’s been nagging me about how we’re not really married.”

Smiling to myself, I hold up my glass. Roy picks his up, “To your marriage.”

“To my marriage,” This is the first time I’ve seen Roy smile that wasn’t crooked. I feel really good about this.

Later that night

Roy’s Point of View

Cole drops me off in front of my house, and I give him a quick wave goodbye. This idea is fantastic; I can’t believe I never thought of this before. Now I’ll have proof that we’re married. Carolyn will really be mine now. I unlock the front door, and I go straight into the living room. Carol is curled up at the corner of the couch, reading a book. Her eyes look to me, and I still get chills up my spine when she does. Just like the first time she looked at me. Her hand places the book down on the table, sitting up, she smiles. I take a seat next to her, and she curls up to me. “How was your time out with Cole?” I still love hearing her voice.

“Just had a few drinks,” I go to wrap an arm around her, but she stands up. I watch her go into the kitchen, and when she comes back – she has a glass of Scotch in her hand. She hands it to me from behind the couch, and starts rubbing my shoulders. “What’s this all about, sweetlips?”

“Well,” her mouth is right next to my ear, “Cole said being more relaxed helps.”

I sip from my glass, smiling to myself. She stops rubbing my shoulders to take off my shoes for me; Carol has never been this loving towards me. When she starts rubbing my shoulders again, I finally remember what I needed to talk to her about. “Carolyn, I need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s that?”

“I was talking with Cole about us having a kid, and I was thinking… maybe we put it off.”

She stops rubbing my shoulders, and stares at me. “Before you decide on that, I went somewhere today.”

“Where?”

“Just wait right here,” She winks as she goes up the stairs. I set the glass down on the table we have next to the couch. What has gotten into her lately? Ever since we tried having a baby, she’s just been more loving to me. After I beat the day light out of Sanders, she’s been acting more like a wife. I mean, I’m not complaining about it, but it’s just kind of weird. I hear her coming back down the stairs, and oh my God… What is she…? I can’t look away. She’s wearing… _lingerie_. Around the chest and what it covers of her thighs is lace. It’s held up by thin straps, but I’m thinking it’s more of her bosom keeping it up. The base color of it is black. It barely reaches her thighs and it a snug fit. Her hair is down; she walks right up to me. I don’t even know how to respond, I just keep staring at her. I watch as her hands wrap around my tie, and she pulls me up the steps to our bedroom.

Being pulled down on to the bed, her arms wrap around the back of my neck. She pulls me towards her and places her lips against mine. I lost thought of what I was supposed to talk to her about as my hand runs up her thigh, to her waist. Her hands run down my back. My mind is racing, trying to tell me to stop before we start, but I can’t. Something else is speaking for me not to stop. She pushes me away as she gets to her knees while on the bed. Fingers running up my tie, she undoes it. Next, she slides off my jacket and drops it onto the floor. All I can do is stare at her, it’s like I’m in a trance. My eyes watch her as she unbuttons my shirt. Once it hits the ground, she lays back onto the pillows. Her fingers make a ‘come here’ gesture, and I immediately listen. She places her hands on my chest, running them all over me. I bury my face into her neck, kissing her up from her collar bone to her jaw. I have no clue how she got me up here without hearing what I needed to say. I can feel her undoing my belt.

I guess we can talk about this later.

Next Morning

Carolyn’s Point of View

I woke up really early this morning, and I go down to the living room. I’m going to assume that me actually _wanting_ to have Roy’s child is confusing. If I’m pregnant, Roy won’t hit me. In his head, it’ll be like he’s hitting apart of himself. Maybe during the nine months – he’ll remember who he once was. Then after the baby is born, we’ll actually be a loving family. Roy will be happy he has his child, and maybe I'll be in a relationship I actually want to be in. It’s perfect.


	11. Marine in Shinning Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insurance can a bad thing sometimes.

I’m blankly staring at Roy, he just brought up putting off having the child. For what? For a Vow renewal? We don’t even have vows in the first place, “Are you kidding me?”

“Sweetlips,” he sits up in the bed, “it all makes sense.”

“It makes no sense, we’ve been trying to a baby for months and now you don’t want to do it? Why?”

He stands up, walking over to my side of the bed. “If we do this, we’ll really be married.”

My mind stops for a moment, it was bad enough I have to say that I’m married to him, but now it’ll be on paper? I don’t want that, I’m perfectly fine with the fake family we were trying to have. “You’ve lost your mind,” I stand up, “I want a baby, not a piece of paper.”

“But with this piece of paper, there’ll be no more questions. No one can say we’re not married, don’t you want that?”

“I want a baby!” I yell at him, “You promised me a baby!”

“Apparently, you don’t since you’re not pregnant yet!”

“Oh, now it’s my fault?”

“It’s sure as hell not mine!”

“I want a child, not a marriage.”

“You don’t want to be married?”

I think really hard on what I’m going to say next, “We’re already married.”

“But people—“

“Who the fuck cares?! I don’t care what they think, it’s none of their business.”

“If an idiot like Stefan can figure it out, anyone can.”

“Stefan?” I question, “That little shit from the barbeque? I don’t care what he does or says and you shouldn’t either!”

Roy broods over me, “You are really testing my patience.”

“You can’t just change the plan without talking to me about it.”

Roy draws his hand back, “I can do what I please.”

A voice from the door stops him from hitting me, “Is this a bad time?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Roy turns his anger towards the man in the doorway.

“Jack Kelso, a representative of your guys’ insurance. There’s been an a series of arsons going around, and I’ve been tasked to make sure our clients know.” He holds out his hand, but Roy ignores it.

“I’m a detective, moron, of course I know about it.”

The meticulous man straightens his tie, “Then you should also know that you shouldn’t threaten to hit your wife.”

“Are you sassing me?”

“No,” he pulls the file from under his arm, “now I just need to run some questions by you two.”

Roy pulls his hat onto his head, “Then you’ll have to come back after I’m done with work.”

“I can just talk to Mrs. Earle,” he shows no fear of Roy and I know that’s driving him crazy.

Roy leans down, “Why would I leave you with my wife?”

“Because I can make your insurance rates rise faster than you actually do your job,” he closes the file, “that’s why.”

Gritting his teeth, he escorts us down stairs into the kitchen, “I’m going to work, I will be back for lunch. If you are still here, I will end you.”

“Have a nice day,” Jack sits down across from me.

The door slams and I take a good look at the man in front of me. Wearing a dark blue plaid suit, a pristine marked tie against a white under shirt. He sets his hat down on the table, his hair well kept. Our eyes finally catch, the most gorgeous gray eyes I’ve ever seen in my life. “Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Kelso?”

“Some coffee would be nice,” he shifts his eyes over the paper, “Carolyn.”

I nod, going over to the counter, “How did you get in, if I may ask?”

“I knocked a few times, heard some commotion and the door was unlocked,” he pauses, “are you alright, though? Does that happen a lot?”

Swallowing hard, “Does what happen a lot?”

“Him losing his temper, raising his hand,” I can feel his eyes burning into me, “Hitting you?”

I kind of chuckle in my throat, “You know,” bringing a mug full of coffee to the table, “you’re the only person who’s actually had the guts to ask that out loud.”

Jack starts stirring sugar into his coffee, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” my smile gets bigger thinking about it, “I have detectives coming in this house so many times, not a one has questioned any of it. I’m smiling because I just realized that there are normal people still in the world.”

“He’s Vice, right?”

“Yeah, I think he just got a new partner, Cole, I think.”

As he was in the middle of writing, I hear the pencil snap, “Cole Phelps?”

“Yeah, did you know him?”

“He’s been in here and never called him out about the abuse?”

I start to feel uncomfortable, “Just like every other detective.”

Jack stares at his glass, “Just shows how useful those idiots are.”

Trying to get the conversation to go in a different direction, I clear my throat. “What questions did you need to know?”

He flips through the file, “We’ve seems to misplace your guys’ wedding certificate. Plus, you guys haven’t updated us on some things we’ve sent in the mail.”

“Updated what?”

“You two are the only residents of the house, correct?”

“Yes,” I force a smile, “we’re trying to make a third, but, you know.”

“You’re going to bring a child into this environment?”

The question catches me off guard and I’m beginning to realize how selfish I’m being with this. Roy just showed me he isn’t changing, why should I make a child face this. “I-I don’t think he’d hit a child…”

Jack closes the file for a moment, “But seeing their mother get slapped about it okay?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Look,” he makes eye contact, “I grew up in that kind of situation, it really fucks a kid up,” he takes a long drink from his cup.

I don’t know what to say to that, “What other questions did you need?”

“Well,” he sets the empty cup down, “I need a new copy of your marriage certificate.”

“I-it went up in a fire, years ago. We don’t have it anymore.”

“Then you guys need to get a new copy,” he states matter of a fact, “unless there’s something you aren’t telling us.”

“Don’t rush to conclusions—“

“I heard what you guys were talking about up there,” he closes the file for the final time, “you do realize you guys are breaking many laws, right?”

“Shut it,” I stand up, “You didn’t hear anything.”

“I heard everything,” he remains seated, “I can’t pretend I didn’t.”

“Yes, you can,” I begin to plead, “if that gets out, what’s stopping Roy from doing something drastic? To me?”

“I don’t think he’d…”

Walking over to his side of the table, I grab him by the collar of his under shirt, “You don’t know what that man is capable of. He’s threatened to have me thrown in jail. Don’t you ruin my life, you fucker.”

Calmly, he grabs my wrists, “Then why are you still here?”

The words bounce around in my head, unlocking doors I had sealed off years ago. “B-because.”

“Because…?” I start hyperventilating, shaking. My mind keeps racking on what I’m supposed to say, something Roy has told me to say. Falling to my knees, I start sobbing. “Carolyn,” he kneels down, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” I’m still sobbing, “I tell you not to ruin my life when I ruined it so many years ago!”

“Then leave,” he wraps his arms around me to console me.

“I can’t, no matter where I go, he’ll find me. He’ll find me and kill me.” I can’t breathe. “He can do whatever he wants, he’s the most crooked cop in the whole precinct.”

The room fall silent, second to my sobbing. The doors I locked so many years ago are all flooding open. All the hits, threats and prison days. I suckered myself into believing that a baby would change everything. It’s not going to change, he almost hit me this morning. If Jack hadn’t showed up, I would’ve hit the floor. “Look, I’ll find a way to help you, but first I have to find a way to stick around.”

“W-why?” I look up to him.

“Because no one deserves to be treated like this and if I can help it, you won’t be anymore.” He stands me up with him, “Can you get Roy out of the house for a few hours tonight?”

“I think so, but why?”

“Accidents happen when the owners of houses are away,” saying nothing more than a sneaky smile, he grabs his folder. “I will see you later, Carolyn.”

With that, he was gone. Standing in the middle of my kitchen, I try to remember the last ten minutes. What is that strange man going to do?


End file.
